Servant to Lust/Blade Fanfiction
by The Fae Gatekeeper
Summary: Part one of a crossover between the novel Servant to Lust and the movie Blade.


I often toyed around with the idea of having a Blade fanfiction as a crossover between "Blade" and my novel "Servant to Lust" Here is part one of it. Let me know what you think. For information on Servant to Lust please go to http://www.servanttolust.com

This is my rough draft so be gentle ;)

Blade/Servant to Lust Crossover Part One

By The Fae Gatekeeper of Dreams

====================

"Anonymous tip." the bug in her ear said as she walked through the streets, "Club Xcite is having one of those parties that you might like to attend."

Karla snickered a little and muttered back to her partner, "You don't get many anonymous tips babe."

"Well this one is unusual."

She sighed in response at her partner's comment. Normally most of his leads had a solid source. Since he worked for the police he had good ways to find top secret information and especially know where it came from. The thought that he was almost as clueless as she was did not offer much comfort as she continued to walk in her night.

Her name, Karla, and her duty was vital to those who controlled the realm of earth. Years ago she was near death when her lover betrayed her but she found solace in the arms of Alandra who opened a new world to her. Alandra was one of the elementals who could be defined as vampires but not the ones any mortal need fear. The elementals controlled various spheres such as luck, love, destiny and lust, but to extend their power to earth they needed to drink blood. Yet when they drank, they did not kill like the others did.

On the night of Alandra's embrace she discovered her mistress as the elemental of lust and by sharing her blood with Karla, she was blessed with new abilities. Being almost invulnerable helped her cause as well as being very nimble and with her ability to sense their presence, the renegades didn't have much of a chance. They were her sworn enemies who killed indiscriminately and were the real vampires to be feared. Even the elementals secretly feared them for their violence and ruthlessness, and Karla was the one thing that stood between them.

"Almost there." she muttered quietly knowing the bug in her ear would pick up her voice. She patted the sword that was hidden beneath her cloak. "And we're both ready for action."

"Good deal." Dave replied, "Let's make this a clean sweep, I have a bad feeling about this."

She looked toward the entrance to the club. It was nothing all that impressive save for the loud music that boomed from within. Above the black metal door stood the word 'Xcite' so she knew she was in the right place. The bouncer at the door looked her up and down with an appreciative smile, something she was rather used to. Even though her cloak covered most of her body, the black catsuit beneath it easily enhanced her curves. Her lithe body was an almost perfect match for her beautiful face as well and her alluring green eyes were always wide open and aware.

The main room to the club was large and a crowd of people writhed in harmony with the techno music that pounded from the speakers. Some dipped and some surved but everyone enjoyed themselves as they continued to move. Even vampires had carnal lusts and no doubt this place was no exception. Yet while she sensed their desire she attempted to sense her enemy as her nostrils flared in an attempt to detect the foul smell that would let her know the renegades were near.

She smelled nothing.

Confusion crossed her features but feeling her blade against her hip she continued to walk into the club. Nothing smelled revolting so there was no alert that her enemies were near. She shrugged off the thought for a moment and continued to look around. All she saw was dancers dancing, lights flashing over them, and people getting drunk at the bar.

"Slow night." she said aloud as she continued to look around. What she didn't expect was someone to reply to her.

"I can make it faster." a man said. He looked to be middle aged with long, black stringy hair and brown eyes that gazed at her in wonder. Other than that, he looked like typical street trash to Karla and she wasn't going to accept the invitation.

"You can't keep up with my speed." she told him.

"Oh really?" he sneered, "You'd be surprised at what I could do." It was then he surprised her and with a hiss, opened his mouth and bared his fangs. Karla looked beyond bewildered. If he was a vampire why didn't she smell him long ago?! But she quickly got over the feeling and replied.

"Oh hell no, not on the first date." and she quickly extended her hands to push him to the floor with her unnatural strength.

The vampire was amazed by this as he was easily thrown to the ground. He quickly looked up and sneered at her. In reaction Karla dropped her sword but then suddenly, both were distracted by a loud BOOM.

One of the walls of the club had been blown aside and there stood a tall, dark figure. His strength was revealed by the rippling muscles of his biceps and on his chest a vest was held together by straps buckled down in the center. He did not show any fear and didn't seem to move much at first but as various members of the crowd muttered, "Daywalker." it appeared he didn't need much of an introduction. The he raised his head to reveal no expression. Even his eyes were hidden behind a pair of dark sunglasses yet his lips quivered to speak, "It's party time."

And to match his words his sword was drawn and the crowd began to scatter.

Most of the dancers were terrified and ran for the exit as quickly as they could. Karla just stood there in shock for a moment. Who was this man and why was everyone so afraid of him? Still it was better to ask these questions later and she drew her own sword as she saw him spring into action.

Using fighting techniques that sometimes mirrored her own, he dove into the crowd and began slicing various people. But they weren't people at all. As soon as his sword sliced their flesh they imploded and after the orange implosion, nothing but ash remained of them. At first it seemed pretty easy for him to overcome the crowd but after a few moments passed, some grabbed swords and guns and began to assault the man himself.

His movements were extremely swift so even most of the bullets couldn't connect. Those that did easily bounced off of his chest. After dodging more of the assaults he sliced more of the vampires and turned them into ash like the others, but he didn't notice the trio gathering behind him holding weapons all their own.

Fortunately Karla did and using her agility leaped into the air to land on her feet behind him. The man quickly turned thinking Karla might of meant him harm until she extended her own sword and with no hesitation, sliced at least two of the men, making them turn into ash as well. Then with a series of spins she twisted around to land another assaulting blow to the third one. Her own sword jabbed into his chest, she smirked as she noticed it was the same vampire who approached her.

"Told you you couldn't keep up with me." she said as it turned to ash.

The dark man moved his neck seeming to 'pop' it back in place and looked at Karla, "Well thanks." he said. His voice serious, if not a bit surprised.

"Yeah, you look like you needed some help." she then looked behind him to see more approaching, "Behind you."

He was quickly snapped back into action as a few more vampires approached. Using the same fighting techniques as before, he spun around and the last creatures quickly met their death.

Then it was over. The club was empty with no one else but them standing above piles of ash. Seeing everything was settled for now, Karla muttered so the bug in her ear could pick up her message, "Ok party is over Dave, but this is a strange one."

There was no response from the bug.

"Dave?" she asked, "Dave?! Where are you?"

She then took a deep breath and calmed herself. "Ok, there is something too weird about this. Normally I sense these freaks because they smell terrible to me but this time I didn't smell anything."

"They always smell bad, but look worse."

"Ha ha." Karla rolled her eyes, "Very funny but I think it's time to get some answers. First of all who are you?"

"Blade." he said, leaving it at that.

"Blade ok, and I'm an electric knife, you'll need to give me more information than that."

He took off his shades to get a better look at her. The tone of his voice was serious as he replied, "Why don't you start by telling me who or what you are?"

"Karla, Servant to Lust. Hunter and killer of the renegades and protector of the elementals."

"What the fuck?" Blade asked.

"I didn't lie to you but I'd still like some answers."

Blade sheathed his sword and taking a piece of dark cloth from his pocket he replied, "Put this on and we'll find some answers."

"Expect me to trust you already?" she asked taking the cloth.

"Well I won't give you a good time like ash boy over there probably promised you, but since you helped me I might be able to return the favor."

Thinking her options were limited, she put the blindfold on.


End file.
